The Seduction Game  Lemon
by Rosemarydelight
Summary: Hollypaw and Rainpaw are best friends who discover sex on their own. But they want more. Using their talents they get a they please, and start the turn their own clan into one based on pleasure. DesireClan will be born.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up the next day later then usual. Rainpaw and I had spent the night at the clearing, hunting and eventually falling asleep talking about random things. Almost as soon as my clear eyes opened, my vagina tickled and squelched. Wet and horny, I crawled away from a peacefully sleeping Rainpaw. I needed to be fucked, and now. But no one was here, and frantic and bizarrely hormone raged, I drew out a extended claw and plunged it in. Moaning softly, I leaned down and licked my pussy, juices matting around my core, fur sticky and hot as I rasped my pink tongue along it. I began to orgasm, and trying to wake my friend, I bit my lip. But as I rubbed my paw roughly in a circular motion around my area, I couldn't help but groaning loudly. I stuck two claws in and started to buck my hips in pleasure when I saw Rainpaw was awake, watching wide eyed but calm. "God, Hollypaw." She whispered, padding over. I moaned in response, slumping down. I was embarrassed, but shocked. Rainpaw leaned against me and spread open her legs to reveal a dripping core. "That made me so hot." She whispered, leaning and pressing her warm gray body to mine. "Let's fuck." I groaned and she nodded eagerly, spreading her legs farther. I dipped my head in and breathed heavily onto her sex, getting a impatient twitch as a answer. I flicked my tail across her clint once, before she put a paw onto the back of my skull and thrust into my face. Juices filled my mouth, sweet and salty. I lapped them up and she moaned, but I didn't touch her pussy this time until she again thrust into my face. I slowly pressed a heated pad against her, and she moaned with delight. I plunged a thick claw in and drew it out slowly, and she shuddered as a orgasm over took her. I continued to lick at her core before I finally shoved my tongue deep inside her. She bucked her hips to get as much as she could, and I went deeper and deeper. She yowled in pure pleasure, coming white liquid into my awaiting mouth. "Yes!" She screamed, and I began to mount her, grinding wetness against wetness. Her flaps against my own made me moan and I went harder, bucking hips in sink and rubbing, thrust, rub, thrust. "Harder! Faster! Fuck me, god, yes, fuck me so hard, Hollypaw! Yes! Do me! I am your bitch. Do me, master, fuck me, fuck me, master! Fuck me good! Harder! Faster!" She screeched, and I groaned. "Yeah, slut! You like that bitch? You like that? Fuck me! Put your tongue in my pussy you bitchy slut whore! Do it! Now! Fuck me, tongue fuck me, bitch! Obey me." I demand, leaping off her and spreading my legs. She followed, and plunged inside me. As she thrust her tongue in and out I came, and intense heat filled my body. We moaned and came again, together, and collapsed. "Hollypaw?" She whispered. "Yes?" I answered. "Let's do it again."


	2. Chapter 2

The next sunrise after me and Rainpaw had had so much fun together, and both lost our virginity, we decided to try again.

See, me and Rainpaw are not the average apprentices. Our bodies are long, supple, slim and our pelts are sleek and glossy, and we are sexy. Toms constantly eye us, and now we understand what they really want. We've even seen Goldenwhisker, a she cat, give us a few hungry looks before. We weren't lesbians, though we enjoyed our sex scene together greatly, and we wanted cock in us. We wanted more.

It would be easy, now that we know what we are worth, to get our share. So as we shared a mouse beside the hawthorn, we discussed the plot, tails intwined, blue against black, sharing the fabulous secret of being temporary fuck buddies.

"So," I began simply, chewing thoughtfully on a soft fleshy bit of prey, "Have any idea which tom you are going for?" I ask. Rainpaw smiles and flicks her tail towards Shadowpaw, a crush she's had for a while. I roll my eyes and give her a fierce glance. "Stupid." I scoff, nudging her shoulder. She looks away, a pink rising to her cheeks. I give her a comforting lick to her chin and she peers back, facing me again. 'It's just that, I mean, you could have anyone. Shadowpaw is a obvious virgin, but Amberstar and Gingerleaf do it all the time. See, Amberstar knows what he's doing. That's why I chose him." I explain.

Her ocean colored gaze grew wider, and she blink innocently at me. She pressed her blue flank to mine nervously. "First of all, he has a mate. Second, he is our leader. How can you... I mean, yeah, he is hot and all that. But... he has a mate." She stammered meekly. I imagine his muscular, fox red frame giving me my apprentice name. I imagine him and his kits with Gingerleaf. Then I imagine him shoving a throbbing dick into my ass, and I shrug. "We know now, Rainpaw. We know what they want, and it will be as easy catching a limping rabbit." I purr gently. She squeezes her eyes shut, but when she opens them they gleam with mischief. "Okay. I choose Silvertalon." She announces. I nod approvingly. "Great. Tonight, Rainpaw, will be one to remember."

As the dusky air turns dark and damp, we begin our plan. First, Rainpaw and I saunter over to the oak Silvertalon is scratching his deep claws into, and I vanish behind a small shrub to watch as Rainpaw padded over to him. Without warning, she sinks her head into his fluffy gray shoulder, and the tom whirls around, surprised. "Oh." He mews shortly. "Hey, Rainpaw." Rainpaw bats her eyelashes and purrs silkily. "Hi. Well, thing is, Hollypaw says I couldn't beat a warrior in a race. She says I'm as slow and as fat as a squirrel in green leaf." She pouts, but the lie convinces him. He scowls and strokes her shoulders with his tail. "Ah, that was mean. You nowhere close to being fat, and you could beat me any day. If anyone is slow, it's me." He laughs good heartedly. She perks up, and playfully bats his nose. "Want to check? Want to race?" She exclaims, already ducking down into a running stance. The senior warrior raises a eyebrow, but nods, stifling obvious amusement. "Alright... go!" He calls, and they both dart forward.

I watch as they charge at a even pace to the pine, but at the base, like I instructed, Rainpaw yells out to Silvertalon and digs her paws deep into the plant life below her. "I'm stuck. Can you help?" She yelps, as Silvertalon spins around. He nods, purring. "Of course!" He trots over and leans behind her, unraveling one paw from a tangle of plant life. Suddenly Rainpaw lifts her tail up to reveal a core and thrusts backwards, out of the plants and shoving her sex into Silvertalon's face. He gasps, but I grin as I see his member slip from the sheath. Rainpaw pretends to act surprised as she turns. "Godness, I am so sorry, and I - Silvertalon?" She spots the appearing boner and looks up gently at him. "Oh, Silver..." She mews sweetly and bends down. She gives his dick a short lick and he moans. She quickly ducks away, only giving him a taste. "Meet me here, tonight. I want you to hump me dry, you sexy fox." She purred, and charged away, leaving a bewildered and hot mess of a warrior behind her.

It was my turn. I strut into Amberstar's den. Unlike Silvertalon, he would be easy to convince. He had to be starving for a young, ripe pussy after all the seasons of one, tired vagina that Gingerleaf provides. He looks up from a crow that he is eating, and smiles warmly. "Hollypaw." He greets me, and I grin back at him sweetly. I settle down beside him, and without warning begin to groom his fox red pelt. He eyes me in surprise, but I don't stop and he hesitantly returns the favor. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" He asks nervously between licks, smoothing my sleek black coat. "Nope. Just thought it'd be nice. You seem so stressed lately." I coo softly. He chuckles. "Gingerleaf has been giving me trouble, and with another litter on the way, yeah." He admits. I pretend to be concerned as he pours his troubles into my mind. Once he has finished, I start to lick on his belly. "I think I can fix that." Before he can stop me, I flash a tongue along his sheath and the pink tip pokes it's way through. I swirl my tongue along his head until he moans, a full erection visible. "Follow me. We'll finish this in the forest." I whisper. He follows.

At the clearing where me and Rainpaw had first fucked around, I dived straight for his belly. I lapped hungrily at his sheath, and again, soon had a full boner going on. He groaned as I lapped at his salty pre cum. I don't know how long a regular penis is, but this one was huge. I gasped in between licks, and he began to shove it down my throat. I didn't struggle, and he dug his claws deep into my pelt and drew blood at the skin. It felt excellent as I bobbed my head up and down, and he began to get extreme. "More, bitch! More, I want more!" He screeched, shoving his member farther into my throat. I wrapped my tail around it's thickness, and began to move it up and down his shaft, still accepting the big piece of meat in my mouth with pleasure. He finally released his sweet cum, and with a spat a bit out he cursed at me. "Swallow it, my bitch. Lick it all off the ground." He snarled. I obeyed, purring. "As you wish master." I whispered happily, and bent down to lick at the white substance until it was all gone.

"I'm glad you are no fighter. I am not gentle." He growled in my ear as his member's head swiped at my hot, dripping pussy. At the touch, I shuddered and grinned. "Perfect." He teased for a moment, giving me a tongue fuck as he flickered the pink thing up and down my awaiting entrance. He stuck a claw in as I had done when I masturbated, but he dragged it along my wall and licked my blood off his own talon. He rubbed his dick again at my vagina, until I couldn't take it any more. I thrust backwards and he thrust forwards. We collided and my vagina tightened around his dick. He paused, but as promised, he wasn't gentle. He went fast and hard, and pain drew blood and made tears flow. My hymn was broken within seconds. But soon the pain edged into a mist as stars blurred my vision.

The pleasure swept through my whole body as he hit my spot over and over, and I squealed. "Yes, master, fuck me! Harder! Do me so good! Don't slow down, faster, faster, faster, fuck me! Oh, Amberstar. Talk dirty to me." I hissed. And he did.

"You slut, fucking whore bitch. You like that? Take my big, fat dick. Take it! You like that, whore? Fuck! Uh, uh, uh..." His yowls of anger tore away into grunts as he began to squirt salty come into me. Desire made me cum with him, and our juices mixed in harmony. "Yes..." He groaned, his penis growing soft as he pulled it out. We began to groom the cum off each other and he purred in my ear. 'That was amazing.'

Rainpaw met me at the hawthorn where she and Silvertalon had done it. She purred as I appeared, still licking white liquid off her blue gray pelt. I stalked over to help her out, and found the other tom's cum to be surprisingly tasty. "How was it?" I asked eagerly. "Oh, wonderful." She moaned. We exchanged all the details. Silvertalon had been extremely gentle and kind, opposite to Amberstar. After that we fell asleep, happily and satisfied. Soon we would pick out our next victims, and I felt a strong plot brew in my head as I dreamed.


End file.
